The Truths of Legolas
by the Sin Hunter Alchemist
Summary: This is the full story to twenty truths about Legolas, the words and actions behind the truths. AU for all you that can't stand uncanon thoughts. Oh, and slash, cause, well, half the people out there like it. AL
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so my original didn't go over very well (that's no reason for the reviews I got though. Half of you should be ashamed at yourself. If you don't like the story, leave it at that, don't go out of your way to tell me that I'm a horrible person and know nothing of a book series I actually know _very _well.) Here's my second try. This will have the truth that goes along with the chapter and each chapter will be short simply because this was never meant to be longer than 1000 words to begin with. I do hope more people appreciate it, and request that if you like this, please review to say so. I don't want my first review to be like the last one with a sentence like this _"Stuff like this just generates more hatred for poor Legolas, who did nothing to deserve either this sort of abuse or, speaking purely from the point of canon, did nothing to deserve such worship, as he was more a peripheral character than almost anyone else in the story." _I hardly constitute this as either abuse nor worship. I've seen Legolas abuse fics, and let me tell you, this isn't one of them. So, now that I've gotten that off my chest, I will accept _constructive _criticism, but not criticism. That has no place on this site, or any place else for that matter.**_  
_

**On with the story! **

-

1-Few people remember what had happened before the story began, or even knew in the first place. Legolas holds dear every moment he had in Rivendale before the fellowship, but very few after.

-

He smiled at the bride when she came to him, kissing her cheeks and pulling her into his arms as he danced with her.

She was radiant, so he understood how a man could easily fall in love with her. Even his dear Estel.

"Legolas," she said, voice soft and full of mirth. "Legolas, how I will miss you when you go home. Can you not stay for a few more nights? You've only just completed your journey."

He smiled down at her and as the song changed he released her. Taking his elbows, she allowed him to lead her back towards the tables.

"Lady Arwen," he said, a sudden smile taking over his face, "well, I suppose I should say Queen now."

"Call me as you will Legolas," Arwen cut in.

"Aye, then I shall. Fair Arwen, though I wish to stay in these halls for longer than even a fortnight, you must understand how my father wishes me home. And Gimli won't allow me to forget my promises."

A peel of laughter escaped the half elf as she sat down.

"Dwarves will hold you to your words little elf," she murmured, glancing at the dwarf in question.

"Aye, milady, I am well aware of this."

"As mush as I wish to continue on with you, Legolas, I fear I must attend to my other guests. May the groom have more luck with you that the bride."

A soft smile met his raised brow before he was spun around and embraced against a strong chest.

"You've danced with my bride, now I demand you dance with me."

"Aragorn," Legolas said, pulling back slightly, "no elf will accept such a command. Request to dance with meand I may consider."

A laugh was heard behind him, but he payed it no mind. If he thought too much on it, he knew he would smile. As it was, he held Aragorn with a determined scowl.

The new king himself just looked amused, but they both knew he would humor the elf. He always had before.

"Of course." He kneeled before Legolas, something entirely ridiculous of a new king. "Please, my dear elf prince, forgive my arrogance and accept my request for a dance with you."

Taking a moment to consider the request, Legolas glanced back at Arwen. A wide smile was spread across her face as she looked at the two. Catching his stare, she sat a bit straighter.

"Forgive the man," she suggested. "But let him know an elf will not accept such behavior again."

"I believe your lady to be wise," the Mirkwood elf drawled, taking one of Aragorn's hands in his own.

The man smiled as he led them back onto the dance floor.

"This is why I married her, my friend."

The smile on his face waned, but Legolas caught himself.

"She is a fine woman," he found himself saying, "and any man would have been lucky to have her."

"And I was the one to get her," Aragorn said with a laugh.

"You always were the lucky one."

His Estel gave him a curious look as they continued to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Legolas and Estel met when Legolas was still just an elfling and Estel was but a child. They became fast friends.

-

"Father, I see Rivendell!"

The elf lord glanced in the direction his excited son was waving in, a slight smile on his noble face.

"Legolas, you act as if you've never seen another elf's land before. Calm yourself or you will exhaust yourself."

The young prince cast his father a dubious look.

"An elf doesn't exhaust themselves simply because they get excited, father. You didn't have every tutor in Mirkwood teach me so I would believe such a statement."

Letting out a small laugh, Thranduil pulled his son close in what could have been considered a quick embrace.

"Around this next bend, we will step onto a stone path that will lead right into Rivendell and eventually up to Elrond's door itself," the lord explained just as they approached the turn.

"Ada, they're here!" a shout called from ahead.

Thranduil looked to where the shout came from, a curious eye brow raised.

"What on earth is a human boy doing here?" he asked aloud. Turning to his son, he was startled to find he was talking to himself.

Legolas, who at the shout had taken off running, threw himself at Elrond.

"Young Prince Legolas, how good it is to have you in my lands!" he exclaimed, hoisting the elfling up. "Now, if only your father weren't such an old elf, we could show you your rooms."

"As soon as you answer about this man-child," Thranduil replied, pulling a small, scoling brunette along by the back of his tunic.

With a smile that lit up his face, Elrond traded Legolas for the boy in question, holding the ten year old as if he were still a toddler.

"This," he said with as much pride as a new father, "is Estel, my adopted son. Estel, this is Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood, and his son, Prince Legolas."

The boy, once set back down, bowed deeply to the elfen lord. Thranduil, not sure of the situation, gave him a clipped nod before leveling Elrond with a heavy stare. As Elrond met his gaze, his smile thinned.

"Estel, can I trust you to show Legolas our home all by yourself?" he asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

Estel, face determined, put his hands on the elf lord's shoulders.

"Of course I can!" he exclaimed, ruining the air of seriousness he had tried to create.

Laughing, Elrond excused himself and led Thranduil towards his den.

"Can I trust my son and heir to your . . . human foster child?" the king asked with distaste.

Elrond sent him a scowl before answering.

"Thranduil, I would worry more about entrusting your son to my own more than my adopted."


End file.
